


Date Night

by Ratwrites



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwrites/pseuds/Ratwrites
Summary: Garrett Antilles takes his girl, Tallissan Lintra out to Coruscant for a date night that quickly turns steamy...Sorry that it ended kinda abruptly, some stuff happened while writing this and I guess you could say I got a little burnt out.Garrett belongs to my boyfriend
Relationships: Tallissan Lintra/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Date Night

Date night was one of Tallie’s favorite nights. They rarely got to have a proper date night, but when they did it was always something to look forward to. They’d finally gotten a break in the fighting, long enough to get out and away from base. Garrett may not look like the romantic type, but he was. Tallie stood in her barracks, her eyes scanning over two different outfits. She couldn’t decide which one she wanted to wear. 

One her left side was a dark green dress that stretched down to the floor. It had a lacey back and no sleeves. The outfit on her right was a pair of black jeans with a black short sleeved shirt. The sleeves of the shirt along with part of the back was lace as well. To add there was a gray cardigan that was covered in pink and red flowers. Tallie didn’t own a lot of nice clothes, but these were the exception. She tapped her chin, desperately trying to choose between the two. With a sigh she scooped up the dress and buried it back into her closet.

As much as she wanted to look stunning, she had no idea what Garrett was planning, therefore it was better to dress comfortably than be sorry later. Plus, Garrett preferred it when she dressed more casual. She stripped out of her khaki pants and her white shirt, setting them on the bed alongside her scarf and jacket. She quickly changed into her nicer clothes. Tallie approached a floor length mirror and looked herself over. With little effort, she tossed her hair back into two small buns. She pulled down a few strands, letting it hang over the left side of her face. She did a spin, looking herself over one more time before exiting their shared barracks.

She didn’t know what he had planned, all he’d told her is date night, upper hangar bay. She passed through the halls, passing the mess hall. She peaked her head inside to see CR-0W cooking away. Without a word she disappeared back down the halls, heading for the nearest turbo lift. It was late, so mostly everyone was already in bed. The door to the lift opened and she stepped inside, setting it for the hangar bay. As it started off she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, nervously waiting to see what he had in store. The turbolift came to a halt and she stepped out. She looked around as she entered the dark hangar, spotting one of the section lights that was on.

_ “Garrett?”  _ she called, walking toward the lit section. He appeared from behind his X-Wing, a smile on his face. She strode over to her, taking her hands in his and spinning her around. She squeaked with laughter as he spun her. He then pulled her close into a hug.

_ “So, you gonna tell me what you have planned, Snub Jockey?” _ she giggled, melting into his embrace.

_ “Fancy a trip to Coruscant for a movie?” _ he asked, pushing her back to arm's length. A shiver ran down her spine as he looked her over, a smirk forming on his lips.

_ “Do you even have to ask?”  _ she replied, standing on her toes to peck him on the lips. The two separated and walked to their ships. She was quite surprised to see her A-Wing parked on the other side of his ship. She hopped into the cockpit, slipping her helmet on and snapping the visor into place. She then looked over at him seeing his droid already loaded. The canopy closed over him and he slipped his own helmet on, tapping the comlink on the side.

_ “Ready?”  _ he asked, cutting their coms to private.

_ “Ready when you are,”  _ she replied. Garrett’s X-Wing took off, leaving the hangar bay. Tallie followed in her A-Wing, bolting out into the night sky. The two entered the atmosphere quickly and flew next to each other.

_ “So, when did Leia give you the time to get away?”  _ she asked, curiously. He shrugged in return, carefully flying around her ship. Tallie gasped.

_ “She doesn’t know we’re going, does she? Garrett, you rebel,” _ she laughed. Garrett laughed as well. The couple set their coordinates for Coruscant and made the jump to hyperspace.

…

Their ships fell out of hyperspace to hover over the planet. _ “You know Garrett, I’ve only been to Coruscant twice,” _ she admitted. Garrett’s X-Wing slowed next to her A-Wing. He knew one of the times she’d been there was to find him and guilt tugged at his gut briefly.

_ “Relax Tallie. Just follow me,”  _ he encouraged. He steered his ship down toward the planet surface, her A-Wing staying close to his tail. The couple entered the atmosphere, joining the streams of ships passing through the city. Here the sun hadn’t set yet, it was at least a few hours out. A small beep echoed in Tallie’s cockpit, signalling a transmission. She reached over and clicked it, seeing a small message from Leia saying “Have fun”. 

_ “We’ve been found out,” _ she giggled, weaving through the traffic to keep up with him. He chuckled in return, making sure she could keep up. He knew she could, but he wanted to be safe than sorry. Coruscant had much more traffic than any planet she’d ever visited. He gave her a signal before diving down out of the traffic and joining a different strand. She followed, getting cut off by a small ship.

_ “Kriff, watch where you’re going!” _ she grumbled, getting caught back up. He let out another chuckle.

_ “Better get used to it Tallie,” _ he joked, dropping down another level. She followed suit, doing an excellent job at keeping up. They dropped down again, swerving off to the left of the strand of ships. He led his girl down to the planet’s surface, settling his X-Wing outside of a large durasteel building. She landed her A-Wing and killed the engine. She removed the key fob and unclipped her helmet, sliding the visor up. With the click of a button the cockpit opened and she stood, setting her helmet in her seat before hopping out. Her boots hit the solid ground as she watched Garrett unload from his ship. 

_ “Stay with the ship,”  _ he ordered, to his droid. He strode over to her, offering her his arm once his was in reach. With a light chuckle she slipped her arm around his, locking their sides together.

_ “Shall we?” _ he asked, looking down at her. She beamed up at her lover.

_ “Lead the way!” _ The two began to walk toward the building, spotting the main doors. They approached the doors and they slid open, allowing them inside. They entered a large dome like room. The ceiling was glass, revealing the Coruscant sky. The floor was covered with red velvet carpet and lined with beautiful lights. In the center of the dome hung a large chandelier. Tallie couldn’t help but gasp. This was a fancy movie theater. 

The couple approached a small booth near the entrance. It blocked the way to a set of stairs that led up to where the snacks could be bought.  _ “Ticket name?” _ the alien at the counter asked. 

_ “Antilles, two tickets,”  _ he replied, coolly. The alien ducked behind the counter and pulled out a book. He rummaged through the pages until he paused on one. He removed two tickets from the page and handed them each one. 

_ “Enjoy the show.”  _ A small gate near the booth opened, allowing them up the stairs. 

_ “Popcorn?”  _ Garrett asked, motioning to the snack bar. She nodded excitedly. They then approached the bar, stopping in front of it.

_ “What can I do for ya?”  _ A droid asked, wheeling around to meet them.

_ “One large popcorn and two soda’s please,”  _ Garrett replied, before Tallie had a chance. 

_ “Only a large? Come now Garrett, you know I could eat the whole thing in five minutes!”  _ she joked, hitting his arm lightly. He laughed as the droid rolled away to get their snacks.

_ “It’ll be fine Tal, trust me,”  _ he chuckled, gently releasing her arm. The droid returned with two empty cups and the popcorn. Tallie quickly snatched the popcorn before Garrett had the chance. Looking at him, she took one of the pieces and plopped it into her mouth. He rolled his eyes and gathered the cups. He reached into his pocket and paid the droid.

_ “Which room is it in?” _ she asked, shuffling to look at her ticket. 

_ “Room 7. Go save us seats, I’ll get the drinks,”  _ he ordered, gently. Tallie nodded and scurried off down a hallway that was left of the bar. The hallway stretched behind the bar down both sides of the building. There were different rooms labeled on each side. She spotted the shining 7 down the right side of the hall. Shoving another piece of popcorn into her mouth she headed down to the theater and stepped through the open door. To her surprise the room was mostly empty.

She found seats near the back of the room and flopped down. She set the popcorn in the seat on her right as a few people and aliens entered in. She offered one a smile as they nodded their head at her. It only took Garrett a few minutes before he appeared next to her, shifting the popcorn out of his seat and back into her lap. He set down the drinks and settled into his seat next to her. Almost on cue the lights dimmed. _ “Wait- what are we watching?”  _ she whispered.

_ “You’ll see,”  _ he replied, taking a handful of popcorn and munching on it.

_ “Welcome to the MAC theater! We thank all of our members for their service and hope you enjoy the movie! Please be sure to silence all comlinks, transmissions, and voices! Don’t spoil the movie! Have a lovely time and we hope to see you again!”  _ The lights went out fully, except for small lights keeping the walkway lit. Tallie snuggled against Garrett’s shoulder as the movie began…

…

The couple threw away their trash and exited the theater. _ “Force that was amazing! I honestly had low expectations for that movie but it completely surprised me!” _ she chirped, fangirling. Garrett only laughed at her as she skipped ahead of him like an overjoyed child. 

_ “It was so good!”  _ she continued. He honestly lost himself in her voice, just listening to her rant and go on was music to his ears. He drew himself back to reality as she approached him, a concerned look on her face.

_ “You okay?” _ she asked, tilting her head slightly. He offered her a smile and nodded.

_ “Yeah, just listening,” _ he replied. He reached down and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Her hand was so much smaller than his and he loved it. They walked together, in step, as they exited the theater and returned to their ships. Garrett was completely lost as Tallie continued to talk and rant as they got back to the ships. She approached her A-Wing and hopped into the cockpit, slipping her helmet on. As soon as the comlinks turned on she was still talking. Garrett let out a laugh.

_ “What? Did I say something funny?” _ she asked, a little out of breath. The breathlessness in her voice sparked something in him, but he put it down. 

_ “No, it’s just- you’re so excited, and it’s adorable,” _ he teased, clipping his helmet into place. 

_ “Hush!”  _ she said, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. He let out another laugh as he started up his X-Wing. She started her A-Wing and zipped up into the atmosphere. 

_ “Tallie wait! You’re going the wrong way!”  _ he squeaked, flying up after her. She halted her A-Wing and steadied herself next to him. 

_ “We’re- not heading back to base?”  _ she questioned, confusion evident in her voice. Garrett shook his head and turned his X-Wing in a different direction. 

_ “Come Shooting Star.” _ His X-Wing blended into the fray of ships, Tallie following behind him. They were flying smoothly next to each other, just enjoying the flight. Garrett clearly wasn’t in much of a hurry, but Tallie wanted to know what was going on. 

_ “Patience Love,”  _ he giggled, as she flew past him for a moment.

_ “Tell me what’s going on!” _ she whined, sticking out her bottom lip playfully again. He just shook his head. Garrett dove out of their current strand of ships and into another, Tallie almost not noticing. Together they flew until Garrett dove down again, leaving the ships. They landed outside another building on a platform.

_ “So, wanna tell me about your plan now?” _ she asked, shutting off the engine to her ship.

_ “Nope! Now come on.”  _ He hopped out of his ship again, Tallie following. He took her hand and led her into the building. This one was much more simple than before. The walls and floor were different shades of gray with a soft lighting throughout the lobby.

_ “Antilles, room for two,”  _ he said, approaching the front desk. This was a hotel! The woman behind the counter handed him a key and pointed her thumb to the direction of the turbolift. Tallie remained silent as Garrett led her to the lift. He clicked the button and it opened. The couple stepped inside and the door closed.

_ “I wasn’t expecting to stay the night- Garrett I’m not-”  _ She squeaked as his lips sealed over hers for a moment. 

_ “You talk too much,”  _ he chuckled, gently booping her nose. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink as the lift went up. It moved fast until suddenly it stopped. The doors opened revealing they were on the roof. They walked out together, Tallie gasping at the sudden view. The Coruscant sun was now setting over the large city. The traffic of ships and speeders was dying down. He led her to the edge of the roof where there was a small overlook to stand on. 

_ “This- this is why you brought me here? Garrett- it’s beautiful,”  _ she murmured, in awe. He only smiled softly. He watched the beauty for a moment before turning his gaze to the real beauty. Tallie’s blonde hair was glowing in the sunset light. Her eyes sparkled with the colors of the sunset, their tones mixing with her ocean blue eyes. He was lost looking at her. When she turned to look at him, he quickly looked away, suddenly thinking he was a school boy looking at his crush. 

Together they watched the sun fall until the stars came out. The traffic was still there, but it was faint now.  _ “Shall we go inside?”  _ he questioned, tapping her shoulder. She turned to look at him, the stars now shining in her eyes. This was one of the many reasons he called her his shooting star. She nodded, kissing his cheek. The couple linked arms and walked back to the turbolift, entering it.

…

Garrett unlocked their door and stepped back, letting Tallie inside. Once both inside he closed the door behind them.  _ “So, plans?” _ she asked, sitting on the bed. It bounced slightly as she patted the soft blankets. 

“Well-” He rubbed the back of his neck.  _ “I hadn’t really thought about it this far, to be honest.” _ Tallie let out a gasp. He shrugged, holding up his hands in surrender.

_ “What’s gotten into you Garrett? It’s not like you to wing it.”  _ She cocked a suspicious brow. He let out a laugh and sat down next to her.

_ “Guess I decided it was time to loosen up,” _ he joked, laying on his back. Tallie laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened quietly to his heartbeat, it was a little quicker than normal. Her fingers gently touched his shirt, running her hand over the fabric. 

_ “You know, I’ve got an idea Tallie,” _ he said, sitting up suddenly. She squeaked and sat up with him.

_ “What is it?” _ she asked, tilting her head. 

_ “A quiz,”  _ he smirked. Her eyes widened slightly.

_ “A quiz? Garrett- we aren’t in school,” _ she laughed, rolling her eyes.

_ “Tal, I’m serious! We could quiz each other, on each other, just to kill some time,” _ he suggested. He shifted further onto the bed and crossed his legs. She followed, sitting across from him. 

_ “So, you want to sit here and ask each other questions,” _ she repeated, curiously. He nodded. A sudden smirk crossed Tallie’s beautiful lips.

_ “I know that look, what just crossed your mind?” _ Tallie’s smirk grew.

_ “A quiz is what you want, why don’t we raise the stakes?”  _ It was Garrett’s turn to raise his brows curiously.

_ “Do tell?” _

_ “If we get any of these questions wrong, we get to strip each other's clothes off."  _ Garrett’s eyes widened, that sensation he’d had earlier returning. He shifted his legs slightly, getting a little more comfortable. He hadn’t expected this, but he was glad she suggested it.

_ “Deal.”  _

_ "Deal."  _ He shifted his legs and hips slightly, hoping Tallie didn't catch it, but she did. She shifted as well, sitting closer to him. She propped her arms on her legs and looked up at him.

_ “So, you or me? Who’s going first?”  _ she asked, innocently, a devilish gleam in her eyes. 

_ “What’s my favorite color?” _ Garrett questioned, knowing that was an easy one.

_ “Pink,”  _ she replied. He raised a brow and chuckled. He moved from his position and pushed her onto her back, moving her legs out of their crossed position. Carefully, he removed each one of her boots and set them aside. She let out a giggle as his fingers skated across the arch of her foot, causing her to pull them back sharply.

_ “Ticklish?” _ he inquired, sitting back. She sat up and stuck her tongue out at him.

_ “Shut up, my turn!”  _ she laughed. She tapped her chin for a moment.

_ “What was the name of my favorite pet?” _ she asked. 

_ “Fido,” _ he replied, without hesitation.

_ “Fido? Really?”  _ she snorted. She shifted onto her knees and sat in front of Garrett, going straight for the chocolate brown jacket he was wearing. She shoved it off of his shoulders and tossed it aside.

_ “Going straight for the prize, aye?” _ he joked, as she sat back down. She shrugged, keeping that innocent look on her face. 

_ “Alright… What’s the name of my X-Wing?” _ He raised a brow. She tapped her chin again, like she genuinely didn’t know.

_ “Ol’ Red,”  _ she laughed, rolling her eyes. He shook his head with mock disappointment. 

_ “Why do I get the feeling you’re getting these wrong on purpose?” _ he said, knowingly.

_ “What? Me? Never,” _ she replied. Garrett leaned forward and decided to remove her forest green coat from her shoulders, throwing it gently on top of his. He only rolled his eyes again, knowing exactly where this was going. Garrett's excitement grew as she stroked her chin.

_ "What planet was I born on?"  _ Garrett laughed and ran a hand through his hair. 

_ "Man, I don't know Tal, that's a hard one.. Was it Endor?" _ She snorted with laughter and surged forward, unbuttoning the black shirt he was wearing. Her fingers gently pushed it back off of his shoulders, letting her nails drag over his skin. A chill ran down Garrett's spine as the shirt was tossed aside.

_ "Cold?"  _ She teased, sitting back into her position on her knees. Her eyes had become a deeper shade of blue with the excitement she was experiencing. She batted her lashes at him, that innocent look remaining on her face.

_ "Why don't you come warm me up?" _ He asked, his voice deepening. She tutted and waved him off.

_ "This quiz was your idea Garrett."  _ She shook her finger. He let out a small growl that made her smirk falter. 

_ "Okay. Tallie. What model is my droid?"  _ He asked, leaning forward in anticipation. 

_ "C2 droid,"  _ she replied. He growled again, seeing the game she was playing. 

_ "Something wrong?"  _ she teased. He shook his head and sighed, settling himself. If this was the kind of game she wanted to play, he would play it and win. 

_ "What type of ship do I fly?"  _ she questioned. 

_ "B-Wing." _ She tutted again. His boots were removed and tossed aside. 

_ "What's my favorite thing in the galaxy?"  _ He questioned.

_ "Poe?"  _ She laughed. Her laughter was cut off as he lunged forward. Garrett didn't give her a chance to react as he pushed her down onto her back, sitting over her for a moment. Blood rushed to her cheeks, forming a blush on her pale skin. He smirked. His hands found the zipper of her pants, but he didn't do anything. She watched him eagerly as he slid down her body. She gasped as his teeth took hold of her zipper, dragging it down. 

She was holding her breath, biting her bottom lip as he snaked his fingers around the hem of her pants. Agonizingly, he dragged the cloth off of her legs, revealing her bare core. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he backed off, dropping her pants in the ever growing pile. It was her turn to shiver.

_ "Cold?" _ he mocked, playfully. She only frowned at him and sat up, lust boiling in her eyes. He remained calm, keeping himself in check. She shifted her sitting position, showing herself to him. Arousal flooded his body, his pants quickly becoming tight and uncomfortable. 

_ "What's my favorite color?"  _ she asked, stealing his question from earlier. 

_ "Yellow,"  _ he answered, gently. She gasped with mock offense and stayed back. He knew what he was doing. She folded her arms across her chest in a pout. Without a word he carefully wrapped his arms around his girl, pulling her into his lap. Instantly her naked core pressed down on his clothed crotch. She was blushing again. 

_ "Who keeps me going in my life?" _ Garrett asked, his breath fanning across her neck and face. A chill ran down her spine and he experienced every small shift of her hips, biting back a groan. 

_ "Well that's obvious-"  _ She cut off for a moment as he rested his fingertips on her hips, squeezing them. The blush darkened. 

_ "Alex and Poe,"  _ she replied, already getting breathless. He could tell that she'd tried to answer correctly, but it was his turn to tut. He shook his head, his fingers gliding up from her hips to her shirt. He skated under the fabric and grabbed it, lifting it over her head. She was naked in his lap, her chest and breasts heaving with excitement. 

_ “I win,” _ he purred. He let his hands slide around to gently grab at her ass, but he did nothing more, just looked her naked form over. Tallie’s mouth hung open slightly as a sigh left her. His hands on her skin sent chills down her spine and fire to her core. 

_ “Garrett-” _ she moaned, softly. He arched his brow, silently acknowledging the mention of his name. 

_ “Kiss me...:”  _ she begged, shifting on his lap gently. He bit back another groan, the grip on her rear tightening. 

_ “The problem is, if I kissed you, I don’t think I’d be able to stop.”  _ he admitted, with an aroused growl. A smirk formed on her beautiful lips. Garrett let out a noise as her hands met his cheeks, closing the gap between them. They tasted each other hungrily, each one putting all of their fire and passion into the kiss. Their lips melded together in sync, creating a rhythm between them. She forced a groan out of him as she ground down onto his clothed crotch. 

Garrett broke away from the kiss, looking her over once more. He let his hands snake up her sides and through the valley of her breasts. They traveled up her neck and to the back of her head where he carefully undid the pigtails holding her golden hair back. As soon as the bands left her locks she shook her head, letting her hair fall to it’s full length. It rested just above her shoulders. He ran his hands through her soft hair, tugging lightly at the ends to draw her head back. 

She complied easily, giving him access to her neck. He dove in, letting his mouth kiss and lick and every inch of skin he could reach. He found her pulse point and bit down, marking her soft skin. Tallie sighed, her nails dragging up to rest against his chest. That only excited the pilot more. He sucked the spot until she pushed him back. He then kissed the spot before starting a trail down to her collarbone. Her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder. 

Garrett’s hands found her round breasts. He took them into his hands and began to massage them. She let out a heavy sigh and let her head fall back. She arched forward into his touch, grinding down on him again. If his pants weren’t uncomfortable before, which they were, they’d become almost painful. He shifted his body, putting Tallie down onto her back. Her legs fell apart instantly, allowing him to slide between them. His clothed length pressed against her core as he grabbed her for another kiss, one of his hands staying on her breast. Her back stayed arched into his touch until he let go. 

_ “Garrett..” _ she groaned, shifting her hips. He smirked and began to kiss a line down her chest, taking his sweet time. Her legs fell open further, allowing him to grind himself against her. She let out a moan that only grew louder as his mouth encased her left nipple. He massaged it with his tongue, swirling and sucking until it became a peak between his lips. He backed off, letting his hot breath fan over it for a moment. He then moved to the other, giving it the same treatment. He kept himself propped with one hand as the other massaged her left breast. When he backed off of the right he pulled his lips together, blowing cold air over the peaked nipple. A shiver ran through her, making her entire body twitch. 

He let out a small growl at the sight and continued his kisses downward. His hands moved with him, letting the pads of his fingers run over her skin. He kissed at her abdomen, pausing right above where she wanted him most.

_ “Please..”  _ she whined, trying to shift her hips to meet him. He used his left arm and laid it across her hips, holding her in place. All he did was breathe, driving her mad. She tried to squirm against his hold, but that only caused him to press down harder. He ran his right hand up her right thigh. Without warning he ran his index and pointer finger through her wet folds. 

_ “All for me?”  _ he murmured, his fingers meeting her clit. With a feather-like touch he began to rub circles against the bud. Her hips jerked as a small moan left her. He remained slow, teasing her. He enjoyed watching her squirm. He pressed down a little harder, changing the direction of his swirls, catching her off guard. Tallie tried to pull her legs together out of reflex, but his body prevented her from doing so. Her head was pressed back onto the bed, her eyes closed as she enjoyed and hated the pressure he was building in her. 

He left her clit and ran his fingers down through the folds again. He pressed at her opening, letting his fingers dip into her. She moaned again, as they slid in easily. He remained still, removing his arm from the extent of her hips. As soon as the weight was removed her hips jerked against his fingers, begging him to move. He wanted to make her beg, but the whines she was letting loose where enough to spur him on. He kept himself in check, not wanting to lose his control too soon. Garrett lowered his head, exhaling with a sigh. Through his lashes he looked up at her and met her gaze, silently asking for permission to continue. She bit her lip and gave him a nod. 

Holding eye contact, the Commander’s tongue darted from his mouth to lap at her clit. She tried to hold the contact, sighs leaving her, but as soon as his lips engulfed the sensitive bud her head fell back with a moan. He kept watching her, flattening his tongue and circling the bud. Her back arched high off of the bed with pleasure, her hips rolling against his mouth. His fingers were steady inside of her, not moving yet. He was waiting for his cue and he hadn’t received it yet. He picked up his pace briefly, only to slow again, torturing her. She let out a groan of frustration as he started to pull away. Then she gave the signal. 

Her left hand arched over her head, grabbing at the headboard, while her right sank down into his umber strands. She tugged on his hair, pulling him back toward her aching core. Like a starved animal, he dove back in, lapping at her clit like he’d never do so again. His fingers suddenly curled within her, causing her to jerk with surprise. _ “Uhn.. Garrett,” _ she moaned, rolling her hips clockwise. He uncurled them and drew them out only for a moment before diving back in. He set a pace, his mouth vicious, but his fingers gentle. Tallie’s body was confused by the two separate paces which caused her to pull harder on his hair. He growled against her, the vibration of his voice sending a shudder over her body. She’d remember that move. 

With the sudden shifts of her hips, Garrett could tell she was getting close. He slid a third finger in and picked up his pace to match the speed of his tongue and mouth. Tallie let out loud moans, her back arching off of the bed again. Her fingers flexed in his hair, her nails lightly digging at his scalp. Some of his control snapped, allowing himself to ravish her until she came. Her entire body shook with pleasure as she cried out. The Corellian slowed his pace, tasting her arousal. With a satisfied hum he pulled back and crawled up her body. He kissed her gently. 

Tallie could taste herself on his lips, which sparked a new arousal in her. She deepened the kiss, but he denied it. He nibbled at her earlobe, which caused her to sigh again. He then moved off of her completely. He didn’t need to speak as she followed him up. He sat at the edge of the bed as she followed, getting off of the bed. She pushed his back down onto the bed and slid down between his knees. He propped himself up on his elbows to watch. 

Her once bright blue eyes were clouded with lust. Her hands found the zipper of his jeans and undid it slowly. Biting her lip, she dragged his pants off of his body, completing the pile of clothes on the floor. His erect length bounced free, which drew a relieved sigh from the man. She shuffled closer, remaining on her knees. She looked up at him as he sat up, repeating his silent question of permission. Garrett growled in response, which was all she needed. She rested her hands on his thighs, allowing her nails to feather against his skin. His hips twitched in response. Her next move was simple. She leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the head of his length. 

_ “Tallie..” _ he warned, letting one of his hands glide through her hair. He didn’t guide her, letting her move on her own, for now. Tallie’s tongue peaked out of her lips almost innocently. She touched the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. She then flattened her tongue, running it across the tip and then down to the base. Garrett’s chin fell to his collarbone, another sensual groan leaving him. The noises he made were music to Tallie’s ears, only fueling her desire to please her lover as he had done for her. She ran back up his length, taking the head into her mouth. Her tongue swirled and massaged around it, only picking up her pace with each lovely noise that echoed from Garrett’s mouth. Her nails dug against his skin as she took him farther into her mouth. She bobbed her head, Garrett’s hand finally coming to rest in her hair. He still wasn’t guiding her, just needed a brace. 

She took him in as far as she could, letting out a hot moan around him. The vibrations caused him to moan as well, his hips bucking up into her mouth. He wanted to apologize for making her gag slightly, but she didn’t give him the chance. She picked up her pace, bobbing her head quickly, letting her tongue glide over him. His head fell back with groans, his hips gently bucking into her mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair, now guiding her gently. He pulled her back, asking her to focus on the head. She did as he silently requested, paying extra attention to it. He was getting close, the pace of his hips faltered. Tallie didn’t let up, letting one hand squeeze harder against his thigh, the other moved to cup his balls, squeezing them lightly. With that motion he came hard with a shudder. The moan that left him sent butterflies through Tallie’s core. She swallowed him down, licking him a few more times before backing off.

He laid on his back as she came up. She laid next to him, leaning over him to kiss him. It was his turn to taste himself on her tongue. Keeping their lips together, Garrett rolled her onto her back, resting his upper half over hers. Their bare chests rested together, the skin on skin a soothing thing to them. They took this moment to just relax, enjoying each other’s presence, but it didn’t last long. Garrett leaned to her ear, letting his hot breath tickle its shell.  _ “Excite me,” _ he demanded, with a growl. She sat up, pushing him up with her. Once he was at the edge of the bed again Tallie swung her leg over him and sat on his thighs. She slid forward, trapping his length between their stomachs. He grunted, her arms sliding around his neck. She seized his lips with a hot kiss, moaning into it. She arched her back and he did the same, completely locking him between their bodies. The friction of their stomachs running against each other started to spark another arousal in Garrett.

She pulled away from his addicting lips and kissed his jawline, running a hand roughly through his hair to pull his head back. He hissed as she trailed down to his neck, returning the favor of marking. She bit down onto his neck, sucking and licking until a bruise formed. She then kissed the love mark, shifting against Garrett in the process. She left another on his collarbone, an almost primal growl rippling from his throat. His control was slipping as his length hardened again. 

Garrett flipped them over and grabbed her hands, pinning them high above her head. She squeaked in surprise, letting the flip happen.  _ “Now, where would you like me to take you?”  _ he purred, leaning in close. He gripped his length, running the head teasingly along her folds. 

_ “I- don’t care.. Just- p- please..” _ she whimpered, shifting her hips against him.

_ “Please what, Shooting Star?” _ he murmured, smirking at her. 

_ “Kriff me.. Take me.. Please!” _ she moaned. 

_ “Sounds like a plan…” _ He kept her hands above her head and guided himself to her entrance. With ease he shoved it. Tallie moaned out, her body stretching to fit him. Garrett couldn’t help but groan, her heat squeezing him and taking him in deeper. Once seated completely inside her, he began to move. His thrusts were shallow and slow, torturing her. She whimpered, her hips meeting each slow stroke, begging for more. 

_ “Please- take me.. Kriff me hard- let go, please!”  _ she begged, throwing her head back against the bed. She bit her lip, letting out a whine. 

_ “As you wish.”  _ Garrett leaned over and kissed her hard, pulling out and slamming back into her. She cried out with pleasure as he began to thrust into her. He was still holding back, and she could tell. His head was near the crook of her neck. Tallie tilted her head, her lips almost brushing against his ear as he continued his pace. 

_ “G-Garrett… Let go,”  _ she moaned, breathlessly. She pushed her hips, meeting each stroke of his length hard. Another primal growl left the Corellian. His control snapped in two. His grip on her wrists tightened, his other hand coming to rest near her head to brace himself. He pulled out completely and shoved back into her, setting a ruthless pace. Tallie screamed out in sheer pleasure, his name rolling from her lips. He decided to change, determined to please her and himself. He let go of her wrists and grabbed her right leg, hoisting it up over his shoulder. 

With the new angle he sank further into her, her body accepting him happily. Tallie’s moans switched from short and quiet to long and aloud sensual moans. Her mouth hung open, the look on her face one of pure ecstasy. Garrett didn’t let up, her heat and tightness sending shocks of pleasure through his body. He kept her leg secured on his shoulder, his chin hanging against his collarbone briefly as groans left his parted lips. His eyes were closed, but only for a moment.

They shot open suddenly, his free hand flying to her clit. He began to rub circles against the bud, triggering more sensations through Tallie. The pilot below squirmed and cried out as she lost herself in the pleasure. She wasn’t going to last long, and neither was he. He’d been wanting this for a while, but they hadn’t had the time. She had been the same way.

_ “G- Garrett!” _ she yelped, signalling that she was close.

_ “I- I know..” _ he replied. He only picked up the pace of his thrusts and his fingers, sending the woman into sensory overload. Her back arched high off of the bed, her nails digging into the bedsheets. Her moans grew louder and he followed. The way she was squeezing around him, her leg desperately folded over his shoulder, her body pulling him in. He couldn’t hang on much longer. They were intoxicated by one another. 

_ “I’m- Garrett-!”  _ With a loud moan of ecstasy, Tallie’s body quaked with orgasm. 

_ “Tallie!”  _ He pulled out and came with her. He let go of her leg and flopped down next to her, their breath ragged and their bodies tired. He took a moment to regain himself before he stood up. He carefully shifted his lover under the covers and then climbed under them. Garrett pulled Tallie against his chest and she snuggled her head against his collarbone. The couple was worn, pleased, and ready to sleep. He pressed a kiss into her hair.

_ “I love you Tallissan Lintra,” _ he murmured, letting his eyes close.

_ “And I love you, Garrett Antilles..” _ The two quickly slid off into slumber, satisfied with their night off.


End file.
